devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Tips
General Tips *The general time is DMT (Devil Maker Time, = KST/GMT +9). *Participate in every Core battle. They will give useful card rewards, experience points and silver. *Log in with Facebook so you are able to do FB Share. This will grant free items and even Rank 6 Unique cards. *You receive 50% additional EXP and Silver on Saturday 16:00 DMT. *'Level 10 and later:' Battle in Arena as much as possible, regardless of losing. It will grant you Light Points, and you will receive several participation rewards. It's recommended to do the 15 min since you get Light Points faster. **Keep your Rank 4 Unique participation rewards, as they have special, unique skills that can be transferred later on. *Support Potion from the store grants you 30 free Light a day. *Do Raids. This can help you earn evolution points and EXP cards. *Try to join a crew or make one to get bonuses (+EXP/Silver when explore, ...). *Try Darkness Exploration (if you have enough silver). You can get bosses, pots, ... from that. *Battle in Coliseum as much as you can for Fame Points, which are crucial in getting ingredients for 7*s later on. Exploring Tips *You can explore the Abyss for free once a day. Take advantage of it and go as far as you can. *Engage Cores you find, as they recover the Light Points spent to enter the dungeon, and reward one Special EXP Card. *Run Training Center for Special EXP Card and some bosses. *Only explore areas you know you can beat. If you have to revive after every battle, its probably not worth it. **Hell is recommended for players of S grade or higher (SS or higher recommended). **Chaos Sphere is intended for players of level 50, and SS grade or higher (SSS or higher recommended). **Closed City is intended for party grade of at least SSS (X or higher recommended). *Only go back to lower level areas if you want a specific item (clearing Zone 1 will unlock Zone 2, etc). *Never explore the Level 5 (30 Light Points cost) Expanded Darkness or Daily Theme Park dungeons, unless you know that you need something from it. **Obtain ingredient cards from Daily Theme Park. You don't need to do 10 clears, but doing at least 1 can be useful for the future. **Expanded Darkness comes at fixed times and lasts 1 hour. It is highly recommended to do and clear only one run of level 15 dungeon per Darkness. It's best not to do Darkness Fell: EXP cards since you won't get much EXP cards. ***Expanded Darkness have a higher Core encounter rate. If you engage one, you can enter the Darkness dungeon again. *Obtain Rank 4 and/or 5 bosses by exploring Odaiba. *Use Friend Points efficiently. Do not use assist unless you know you need to or are close to the FP limit. FP is more convenient in Chaos Sphere, Hell and Crystal of the Abyss. *If you are running low on FP, Hell is a quick and easy way to obtain FP and silver. The dungeon clears reset daily, and each first clear gives 100 FP. In addition, upon clearing, you will also receive 20,000 silver for the side quest. *Don't be afraid to use Health Potions, they can be purchased in the store at Fortune Telling. *For evolution materials, the only place to obtain them other than the designated Daily Theme Park days is the Chaos Sphere. However, the drop rate is low at best. Leveling Tips *Always go to a dungeon you know you can clear. *When close to leveling, try to expend as much Light Points as possible in a dungeon, as leveling up will fill the bar completely. *Odaiba is a good zone to level up, with average difficulty on devil encounters, good experience amount gained, and the possibility to encounter Rank 4 or 5 bosses. *Always participate in Cores found by your friends (but only once). Killing the core grants a massive amount of experience (between 30,000 to 40,000). Remember to add as many friends as possible to increase your chances of participating in Core battles. *Don't try to battle Cores alone, as it will be a waste of LP. *When using Light Potions to restore Light, try to use them in conjunction with the Saturday exploration exp boost or a similar event Potion Tips *Health Potions are abundant at the beginning. You can use them frequently, but not in excess. *Save your Revive Potions. End-game dungeons at level 40+ are very challenging. *Light potions are easier to obtain through Greater Evil Lord raid bosses. *Almost NEVER use Transfer Potions. If you want to transfer a skill and the outcome is not the desired, you can tap the "Cancel" button and repeat the process. This will only use your silver. *Use Transfer Potions to take unique skills from Rank 6 devils. *Use Devil's Perfume to attempt to challenge particular bosses more often. The downside is a 50% chance of Powerful Devils appearing instead. This is best done for versing Chaos Sphere bosses for their cards or ingredients but can also be used for Beat The Boss. *Health, Party, Revive, Light and Devil Perfume potions can all be obtained via the Fortune Store (one roll per 5,000 silver). However, the Revive, Light, Transfer potion and Devil Perfume have a lower drop chance. Friend Points *Keep as much FP as possible in your gift box. Use it only if you really need it at a given moment (most recommended at end-game). *Hell, Chaos Sphere and Crystal of the Abyss (after 10,000m) are best known to use the most FP, be it for Retry or assist, as they are of high difficulty. *Only engage an allies Core Battle once. *Every day you are able to obtain 600 FP by sending Hearts to another player (every heart granting 20 FP) at the Crystal of the Abyss screen. *Friend points can also be spent on Regular Summons (50 per summon). However, this is not recommended unless there is a dire necessity for evolution materials, which drop somewhat frequently on Regular Summons. The materials are random in type and rank. Card Tips *Special Cards' purpose are that on their name/story, nothing else. **The only possible exception is Rank 3 Special Skill Card, as you may obtain a high amount of it and its unique skill is not completely useful. You can either sell it or use as victim to merge. *You receive 50% merge EXP for cards on Sundays 16:00 DMT. It is highly recommended to level your cards only on this day. **When leveling up your party, try to keep them around the same level. It is better to have 6 level 20 cards than a single level 40 card. *Don't Recontract. This is intended for end-game Rare and Unique cards, such as Rank 6 and 7, which you know will stay in your party for a long time. **This rule also applies to Transfer Skill. *Use your Rank 1 and 2 cards for whatever you want, be it merge, sell or evolution point conversion. **If you have the space, save rank 2 rare cards and evolve it to 3* during 50% evo point events, this will give ~250 evo points. *Convert your Rank 3 and higher cards that have no use in your party as Evolution Points. **However, you can obtain Rank 5 Common cards by evolving Rank 4 Rare cards. **Unique cards can also be converted, but they have higher silver cost and give less points. *When used for merge, cards grant experience depending on their level. The only exception being Special EXP Card of any rank. *When in doubt, judge a card by its options and how many it has. Generally, reflect options are considered the least useful, and stats increase the most useful. Achievements and Titles Achievements and Titles were introduced 27-Mar-2014. If the info is more comprehensive, this section deserves its own page. Achievements Achievements are tasks that you must complete to earn rewards. There are 3 types of achievements: Main, Daily and Normal. More achievements would be unlocked once you cleared prerequisite achievement. To progress with the achievements look on the achievements page in DMT. The current MAIN achievement zone would be in purple at the top. Starting with Shibuya 109 Zone 1, complete it once to get the achievement. You can then proceed with the continued achievements for that zone by doing X3 then X5 and such or do the next main achievement. As you do the next achievement the rewards will progress and zones will change. There are 2 zones that will give you 5* cards for rewards. Laforet Harajuku Zone 1 and Tokyo Skytree Zone 1. You do not need to farm these zones, just follow the main achievements until you get to that zone. It only means doing each zone once, collect reward, and goto next one. (Incomplete) List of Main Achievements: # Shibuya 109 Zone 1 # Laforet Harajuku Zone 1 ► Belldandy # Metro Gov't Bldgs. Zone 1 # Shinjuku Center Bldg. Zone 1 # Nishiguchi Koen Zone 1 # Otome Road Zone 1 # Tokyo Skytree Zone 1 ► Seth # Ameyoko Zone 1 # Museum of Mdm Art Zone 1 # Hamarikyu Gardens Zone 1 # Rainbow Bridge Zone 1 # Fuji TV Zone 1 # Nat'l Art Center Zone 1 # Roppongi Hills Zone 1 # Otherwordly Sphere Beg. # Underworld Sphere Beg. # Celestial Sphere Adv. # Closed Street Zone 1 # Closed Street Zone 3 # Slums Zone 8 # City of Illusions # Outskirt of Hell Barrier Lots of details have been omitted, but these are the important ones: * These achievements reward is EXP earning ratio increased 2 times 30 min(s). Claim this reward between Saturday 16:00DMT and Sunday 15:30DMT with ample LP to get 3x EXP. If there is a dungeon with double EXP, hit that dungeon. ** Ueno (Level 18) - Tokyo Skytree Zone 3 10x ** Roppongi (Level 42) - Nat'l Art Center Zone 2 10x ** Roppongi (Level 42) - Roppongi Hills Zone 2 10x * This achievement reward is Silver earning ratio increased 2 times 30 min(s). ** Ueno (Level 18) - Ameyoko Zone 1 3x * Ingredients for Evolution at Chaos Sphere: ** Complete Beginner area to get 16 (= 8+3+5) 4* ingredients ** Complete Intermediate area to get 3 (= 1+2) 5* ingredients ** Complete Advanced area to get 3 (= 1+2) 6* ingredients ** Get corresponding boss to get ingredient(s) Titles Some achievements give a Title as reward. To unlock such achievements, you'd have to clear the prerequisites achievements. Example: to unlock 5 Contractor title, these are the prerequisites achievements: * Regular Summon 2 times * Regular Summon 3 times * Regular Summon 5 times * Regular Summon 10 times * Regular Summon 15 times * Regular Summon 30 times * and so on * Regular Summon 300 times